


Avenging demon

by DoomedDevil



Series: Nezuko has a hero complex [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Kamado Nezuko, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Rebirth, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony stark has a sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedDevil/pseuds/DoomedDevil
Summary: When Nezuko was reborn, this was not what she was expecting. (Or, when Nezuko gets dragged into the Avengers via her uncle.)
Series: Nezuko has a hero complex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

When Nezuko woke up, she was confused. She was pretty sure she had died surrounded by friends and family, but she was being cradled by a brunette giantess.

…Processing…

Holy shit was she reborn?


	2. 1

Nezuko was born as a girl named Ava, to a mother named Nova Amano. She knew from the moment she was truly conscious that she was a demon once more. With her claw-like nails, pink eyes, slit pupils, sharp teeth, vine-like birthmarks, and the orange ends on her hair, it wasn’t the most difficult conclusion.

At 2 months old (when most babies start to babble) she said her first word, “Kaa-san.” Since Nova, being the legendary weeb she is, learned Japanese when she was younger, so she recognized the word as “mother”. Nova resigned herself to having the most unusual child on the planet.

At 3 years old, Nezuko had a decent grasp on the English language; then turned her focus to history, math, and science. She was considered a genius.

At age 4, she met her arrogant uncle, Tony Stark. Apparently he’s a big weapons manufacturer. Nezuko didn’t like him. But Kaa-san would leave Nezuko with him when she went on business trips, so they learned to tolerate each other.

The first 2 times trouble came knocking at her uncle’s door, she was with Kaa-san.

The third time, Nezuko wasn’t that lucky.


	3. 2

* * *

Nezuko awoke to the sound of roaring coming from the living room. When she went to investigate, she found a holographic display surrounding her uncle in the living room. Pepper stood to the side looking confused, and a balding man stood by the elevator. “I have no idea what’s going on, but I want in,” stated Nezuko. “And who are you?”  
“Agent Phil Coulson, at your service,” the newly identified Agent Coulson says. “And what makes you think you can contribute anything, or really want to?”  
“I see Thor, the Hulk, and Captain America. I’m pretty sure this is something I want to be in.” Nezuko continues, “And as what I can do, I am good with a sword; I can set my blood on fire, which heals humans and hurts things that are non-humans in the surrounding area; and I am like a cockroach--I will survive getting my head cut off.”  
“Fair enough,” says agent Coulson. “I can see how you could be an asset.”  
“No way, José,” Tony counters. “ You’re only 13 and your mother would kill me if you got involved with this.”  
“But this will involve me either way. The only difference is that I do something about it, or I don’t,” Nezuko cut in. Her eyes suddenly start glowing with a demonic light. In a deceptively soft and sweet voice, she says; “Face it, there’s nothing you can do."  
“She does have a point, you know. There’s nothing you can do.“ Says Agent Coulson. “So Ava, what do you need?”  
“I’ll need a katana and night vision lenses," Nezuko says. “My code name will be Slayer, and if the public asks we tell them my name is Nezuko Kamado.”  
“Do you have a costume?“ Phil asked, wondering why she didn’t request one.  
“Yep! Let me go get it,” Nezuko replied. She ran off, returning dressed in a modified demon slayer uniform (all she did is turn the pants into a pleated skirt, reminiscent of her former sister-in-law’s uniform) and a haori with a hemp pattern identical to that of her favorite kimono in her past life. To finish it off, she had a Japanese cat half mask that had pink camellias in one ear; gold paint detailing; pink tassels; and sakura flowers painted on. Nezuko was very proud of her outfit, as she made most of it herself; with the exception of the mask. She had just decorated. “So where are we going?”  
The reply? “Stuttgart, Germany.”

* * *

this is the mask <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/751397519060619683/>


End file.
